


Destiny

by Shaddyr



Series: HP Poetry [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, Prophecy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 16:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15889968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaddyr/pseuds/Shaddyr
Summary: Poetry Style:TrioletWritten for:Dreamwidth HP-Poetic Prompt 120: Book





	Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, it's not _exactly_ a book, - it's the prophecy. Which was in a globe. And Dumbledore's head. So if you squint and look sideways you can pretend it was in a book?

My fate was predicted before I was born;  
a prophecy said it was destiny.  
From loving parents violently torn;  
my fate was predicted before I was born.  
He tricked me and Sirius died. Now I mourn;  
but Tom, I will make you pay. You see,  
my fate was predicted before I was born;  
a prophecy said it was destiny.


End file.
